A Moonless Night
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Princess Akara was given a shard of the Sacred Jewel and a craving from blood and destuction awoke in her. Can her love for Sesshomaru save her? SessOC
1. Help Me Please?

"Sesshomaru..."

He turned to face Princess Akara from the village at the foot of the mountain.

"Akara…What are you doing here?" he asked, turning his back to her once again. She shuffled to him and stood in front of him, her violet eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Sesshomaru…The village was attacked…Please help them." She requested, tears welling up in her eyes. He looked at her, his gaze colder than ice.

"As I have said before, I do not help humans…"

"Sesshomaru that's not true! You helped me! Without you I would be dead right now!" she exclaimed, tears splattering her face and the ground. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and growled softly.

"Please Sesshomaru! You're the only hope my village has!" she pleaded, tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve. He pulled his sleeve form the young princess' grasp and she fell to her knees, her face hidden by her jet black hair.

The girl's body shook as she sobbed for the demon's help. "Sesshomaru, this will be the last you will ever have to do _anything_ for me…Just please help them…Innocent lives are being ended for no reason." She sobbed still, grabbing hold to his pant leg and clutching it close to her.

Sesshomaru stood there, the wind whipping wildly around him. Akara's sobbing had subsided to a faint sniffle every now and then. The smell of blood and the sounds of destruction were carried through the tangled wood to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lifted the girl to her feet and looked at her tear-streaked face. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you care for them so much?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I care for them because they are my people. My whole family was slaughtered while I was still very young. They are the only family I know." She responded, searching the dog demon's face for any change in emotion.

"They are the only family you have?"

She nodded. "And without anyone to help, they will all die."

Sesshomaru looked at her, clutched the hilt of Tokijin and strode out of the forest, ready to fight.

Akara, who was further behind Sesshomaru, made her way out of the tangled wood. The sight out the twisted, broken bodies that carpeted the ground made Akara sick to her stomach. Men, from the mightiest of warriors to the smallest of boys, cried out for their mothers.

She stumbled between and over bodies to get to Sesshomaru. Upon reaching him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "Sesshomaru…Why did it end like this?" she asked, knowing that he did not know the answer.

_All of them…Dead…I have no one to blame but myself._ She thought as her grip on Sesshomaru tightened slightly. Sesshomaru lifted her chin, so that she was looking up at him.

"Listen to me and listen well. This is not your fault. You couldn't save them all… What is most important to me is that nothing happened to you." He said, as though reading her thoughts.

"Sesshomaru…You do care for me…" she said slowly, still looking into his amber eyes.

Sesshomaru did not answer though. She buried her face back in his chest and stood there, her arms around him once more. He roughly pushed the girl away from him.

"I couldn't stomach to see you grovel like that." He said coldly before turning and walking away.

Akara, dumbfounded, watched Sesshomaru's retreating back.

"Sesshomaru…I thought that you cared for me!" she yelled, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

Sesshomaru froze in his tracks. He turned around and glared. He then walked over to her, looking down at her. She looked up into his cold eyes, her fear growing with every step he took.

"I have told you before," he growled softly, "I do not care for humans. They are weak, foolish, and inferior." Akara, feeling a wave of hatred wash over her, turned her back to Sesshomaru and walked through the burning remains of her village and to the forest.

Sesshomaru stood watching for a while and then sheathed Tokijin and walked back to where he had left Rin, Ah and Un, and of course, Jaken.

_I cannot believe how he's behaving!_ Akara though angrily as she stormed through the forest, branches and thorns ripping her kimono and tearing at her legs and feet. Howling and cries of demons filled the forest, making Akara uneasy. Branches snapped and crunched behind her and her heart began to race. Quickening her pace and using the light of the moon as a guide, Akara ran through the forest to a clearing where the moon shone brightly and the night breeze blown through the grass softly. She stood in the midst of the clearing, bathed in the silver moonlight.

"Akara…Princess of the slaughtered village at the foot of the mountain…" a voice echoed around the clearing, the wind picking up speed with every word said.

"Who is there?" she asked, looking around and finding no one there but herself.

A large gust of wind blew, making the blades of grass twist around. A woman and a girl on a large feather came into Akara's view.

"Is this the one, Kan'na? " the woman asked the girl, looking down at Akara.

The girl called Kan'na nodded and said so softly that Akara had to strain to hear, "She is the one that Naraku wants."

_Who is Naraku?_ Akara thought fearfully, sensing the demonic aura radiating from the woman.

_I should be trying to get away from these two...They're demons! I should…but I cannot move!_

"Well…Let's hurry this up…" The woman said, an evil smile on her face.

"Wait Kagura…She is not alone…" Kan'na said, looking toward the forest, her empty eyes shining in the moonlight.

The woman called Kagura and Akara both looked and could see nothing but heard the trees being torn from the ground and thrown as if they were a child's plaything. After several minutes of the crashing of the trees, a pair of red eyes peered out of the woods.

Akara let out a piercing scream and turned to run, only to trip over her own feet and fall flat on her face.

"I don't have the time or patience for this! Dance of Blades!"

With a sharp wave of her fan, blades flung from her fan, slicing the trees of the forest to reveal a huge hound-like demon. The huge demon was struck with the blades of wind and howled in pain.


	2. A Shard of Hope

Chapter 2

Akara, confused and scared, ran through the clearing and through the woods blindly. Kagura started to follow her but Kan'na spoke. "No, let her go. We shall see her soon enough." The girl whispered, her mirror glowing eerily in the moonlight.

Akara closed her eyes as she ran, for the branches were snapping in front of her and blinding her. She ran until she couldn't feel the ground underneath her bleeding feet. Opening her eyes the slightest amount, she could see the jagged rocks below race upwards to meet her.

She lost consciousness before she hit the ground.

The sound of the water lapping the sea's edge and the birds calling eachother in the morning's light woke Akara.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking into the sunlight. She rubbed her head and felt the blood on her head.

"Please…Lay back down.." a gentle male voice said, as a hand pushed her back softly.

She looked toward the voice and the hand that had softly ushered her to lie down and saw a handsome man tending to her wounds.

"Wh..Who are you?" she asked groggily, attempting to move the hair from her eyes.

The young man smiled. "I am Hitomi Kagewaki, the lord of the village not far from here."

Akara looked into the man's face, and seeing his warm smile, felt at ease.

"Milord…Why…Why are you here?" Akara asked weakly, trying to move.

"I heard screams of terror and pain last night and I came to check what I had heard and," he added with a smile," I found a beautiful maiden."

Akara could feel her cheeks grow hot. The young lord knelt over her, a shimmering shard in his hand.

"What is that?"

"This?" he asked, moving the shard so that it caught the morning light and shimmered more.

"Why, this is a shard of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. It will increase your strength and is very dangerous in the hands on demons." He explained.

Akara lay there for a second, motionless.

"May I use this shard…There is something I must do." she said, her eyes closed.

The man smiled evilly.

_And with this shard, I will be able to control you and make you obey my every command. _he thought, the evil smirk still on his face.

The shard he held pulsated twice and the pure aura that pulsated tuned a tainted black color as he placed the shard near her neck.

"You may feel a slight prick." He said in a kind, soft voice. Akara braced herself as she felt the shard being forced into her neck. Akara held back the urge to scream and push the man back. She felt the pain and than it disappeared as the whole world went black.


	3. Tainted Hope

Akara let out a shuddering breath. _I'm alive? I…can't believe it…_

She sat up and rubbed her head. She then looked around and noticed that young lord was gone.

"Lord Kagewaki?" she looked around again.

_Oh well…On to more pressing matters I suppose…_ she thought, standing in stretching, yawning slightly.

The morning light was bright and the day full of chances and opportunities.

_What should I do now? There's nothing to do…Where did Lord Kagewaki go off to? Will I ever see him again?_ She thought as she roamed the countryside, looking for something to eat.

She fiddled with the bracelet of violet beads around her right wrist and her mother's face and voice filled her mind.

"_Akara…Take these beads. You must not let your father know that you have them. They possess great destructive power and would bring blood to our land if your father wields them." She had gasped right before dying in front of Akara._

Akara looked up and saw that she had come to a wide, deep-looking stream with healthy-looking fish. She shrugged and rolled up her sleeves on her kimono. There was nothing in the laws that said she couldn't fish. She reached into the stream, fishing her arm around and humming a tune her mother would sing to her when she was still a child.

After three fruitless or should I say fishless hours, she sat on the bank, looking at the twisted forest on the opposite bank and felt a great pang in her heart. _What is this? Why do I feel this pain in my heart?_ She pondered, placing her hand gently to her heart.

She got up, dismissing the short lived heartache, and walked slowly into the icy water and stood for a minute, trying to decide whether or not she was going to journey across the river of if she would enjoy the sun.

_Kill. Kill anyone you cross paths with…_

Akara's normally bright lavender eyes turned blank, dead lavender. She crossed the river and thought nothing of the icy cold as it seeped through her kimono. She came across a little boy on the other bank. The little boy smiled up at her, his innocent eyes shining brightly.

She grabbed the boy around the collar and lifted him into the air with her left hand. The boy's and her bodies glowed a metallic blue and the little boy squirmed to get free, crying out for his mother.

"Silence, little boy!" Akara demanded, the boy's cries and squirming ceasing almost instantly.

The beads on her right wrist glowed a blood red color before sliding off and entangling themselves around his neck and tightening. Akara concentrated on the beads, commanding silently they restrict the boy's breathing even more.

An arrow shot by, shattering her concentration, causing the beads the fall limp around the boy's neck. Akara whirled around and looked at the shooter of the arrow. A girl dressed in strange clothing stood before, bow still drawn.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she asked, pulling an arrow from the quiver and swiftly drawing it, this time aiming for Akara's neck.

"Well…Isn't that the coincidence? You seem to be just my size." Akara hissed, a dangerous smirk on her face.


	4. Attempted Rescue

The girl shot another arrow, missing Akara by a hair. Akara concentrated on the beads becoming a whip and, upon her mental command, lashed out at the girl, entangling around and constricting around her whole body.

"It would look as though you aren't the skilled archer you once thought you were." Akara sneered, tightening the whip around the girl's body.

"I-Inu...Inuyasha…" she gasped, it becoming harder and harder for her to breath.

"Inuyasha? The half-breed? Ha! If you think a mere half-demon can defeat me, you are sadly mistaken." Akara gloated, still constricting the girl's breathing.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" she cried, the voice echoing through the wood.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!"

In a blurred instant, her whip's grasp on the girl was broken. The half-demon called Inuyasha stood before her, in front of the girl's fallen body.

"Who are you? What do you want with her?" he shouted, his fangs and sword bared. Akara smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Inuyasha has it really been so long as that you've forgotten who I am?" she asked, teasingly. Inuyasha growled, trying to remember.

_That scent…It's Naraku's scent but I don't sense a demonic aura from her. I do sense a jewel shard though and it's tainted._ He thought, glancing down at the girl's body.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled, gripping his sword.

Akara smiled sadly and dangerously. "Tell me, Inuyasha, do you remember twelve years ago?" she asked, quietly.

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly.

"Twelve years ago, you slaughtered my entire family and left me in the ruins. I've waited patiently and I've quietly planned to avenge my fallen family. Now, you must die, HALF-DEMON!!" she cried, her limp beads forming a violet sword as she charged toward the half-demon.

Inuyasha held his sword firmly. "WIND SCAR!!!!!" he called as he slammed his sword against the earth and it splitting upon contact from the heavy sword. Akara dodged the attack and was about to plant her sword into his shoulder, when an arrow lodged itself in her back, only inches from her spine. She staggered, the pain from the arrow unbearable.

Akara staggered and fell forward, her 'attacker' finally becoming visible to Inuyasha.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha whispered, gazing at the dead priestess.

"Inuyasha," she said, her soft voice reaching the half-demon's ears, making him shudder slightly.

"There is a shard in her neck. You must remove it at once. It is poisoning her mind and aura. Killing her slowly." Kikyou said, turning her back to him and disappearing before he could say anything to her.

Akara had not been killed, rather she had been stunned and subdued. An unsuspecting Inuyasha walked closer to where Kikyou had stood, still feeling her presence. After standing there for a few minutes, the girl in the strange clothing began to rouse and sat up.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled, looking at the half-demon's back.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" he asked, rushing over to the girl.

Just as she was about to respond, Akara rose to her feet and planted her sword in his back, bringing him to his knees, gasping from the sudden shock.

Akara looked down at him. "Pitiful half-demon. That is exactly where you belong, bowing down to your superiors." She said, a nasty smile on her face.

"I ain't bowing down to no one! Especially not some weak human who thinks she's all-powerful just 'cause she's got a jewel shard in her neck. Speaking of which, hand it over!" he demanded, blood dripping from the chest wound.

"You're in no position to be commanding me to do anything, Inuyasha. As we speak, there is a special poison circulating in your bloodstream. And the madder you get, the faster it spreads. So, do take care of that temper. It just might kill you." She smirked, walking deeper into the wood.

Inuyasha's frustrated and aggravated cries could be heard throughout the wood.


	5. An Evening with Hachi

_**A/N: I don't Inuyasha lol. This (and other) chapter(s) is Rated M for the nudity that will be in and out of the story.**_

"Stupid half-breed." Akara grumbled, using her sword to cut the arrow in her back and walked deeper into the wood.

As the sun began set, Akara came upon a village. She stood at the entrance listening to the delighted squeals of children as their mothers called them to come inside, her kimono sleeves moving gently with the evening breeze as she found herself lost in memories of evenings she spent with her mother.

_Four year old Akara shuffled to her mother's side by the fire._

"_Mother! Mother! I picked you these flowers today! All by myself!" she proclaimed happily, handing her mother the handful of flowers, clumps of dirt still attached._

_Her mother smiled, took the flowers in one hand and smoothed her hair down with the other._

"_Oh, Akara! They're darling! Just like you, my love." She cooed, snuggling the little princess close to her side._

"_Oh mother! Will I have my little sibling soon?" Akara asked excitedly, rubbing her mother's growing stomach._

Akara was brought abruptly back to reality by the cawing of a bird in the distance. She shook herself mentally and turned her back to the village. Her eyes returned to their bright, clear lavender color and stung with tears. She had no idea where she was going but she had to find a place to sleep for the night, somewhere to shake the feeling she was being watched off.

She walked until she came upon a cave near a spring and a stream. "This will do for the night. At least I can take a bath and wash my kimono." Akara mumbled, walking around gathering wood for fire. She walked into the cave and sat down, her stomach growling.

"Oh, settle down. I'll get food AFTER I've bathed and while I'm waiting for my kimono to dry." She grumbled to her stomach, getting the fire roaring to life.

After the fire began to crackle, Akara disrobed and stepped into the spring, the hot water soothing her aching body. She had just began to relax in the water, when she heard a rustle of leaves around her. She silently commanded the beads around her wrist into a whip.

She swung the whip overhead, hoping to hit something or someone. A yelp let her know that she hit her mark.

"Show yourself!" she exclaimed, standing up. She swung the whip once more, this catching the intruder and dragging it through the brush.

A raccoon dog tumbled face forward, landing in front of Akara with a _THUD!_ Akara poked the strange raccoon dog in the head with her foot until it woke up.

"Ugh…Where am I?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. Akara sat back in the water, not answering the pathetic creature. He gingerly scooted close to the edge of the spring and tapped on Akara's shoulder.

"Yes, raccoon dog?" she answered, her eyes closed. He cleared his throat a few times, seemingly at a loss for words.

"I…That is…Who are you and where are we?" he asked, peeking over Akara's shoulder and down at her bare chest.

"My name is Princess Akara and we are in the middle of the woods near Aromi Village. I'm sure you have a name as well, raccoon dog?" She answered, opening her eyes and spotting the raccoon dog gazing down at her chest.

"My name is…My name is Hachi." He stammered, still gazing at Akara's chest as it rose and fell. Realizing this wasn't going to stop anytime soon, she covered her chest with her arms and looked Hachi in the eyes.

"Do you have somewhere to be or will you be staying here?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Hachi, who had just snapped back to reality. He frantically bowed his head in apology.

"Only, if you will allow it, milady." He stammered, a small sweat drop sliding down the side of his face. Akara nodded and stood up, her back to Hachi. He stared at the piece of arrow shaft sticking out of the girl's back and gasped softly.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Don't worry; I'll be cranking out more chapters now that I've got a laptop Thank you all for being so patient with me **_


End file.
